


Migraines and Ex's

by arrowgirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anti Dawson, F/M, Protective Brett, Sick Matthew Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowgirl/pseuds/arrowgirl
Summary: When Casey has a migraine and a unexpected visitor shows up at 51, Brett will stand her ground so he's not disturbed.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 99





	Migraines and Ex's

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, looks like this two won't leave me any time soon.
> 
> I should warn that this isn't Dawson friendly, in fact it's the opposite. 
> 
> Saying that, proceed if you don't minf it.
> 
> Happy reading!

Matt Casey was a stubborn man, everyone knew it, especially Sylvie Brett. When he was sick he would pretend like nothing was wrong, only stopping if he thought that would put the lives of his men on the line.

Today was no different, Brett knew he wasn’t okay, he had that stupid no-one-needs-to-know look on his face, which only her worried more.

The morning on House 51 started with a call just after their briefings, it wasn’t a rough one, a house fire, that thankfully was empty, but as soon Truck got back Casey went straight to his quarters, closing the blinds, which confirmed her suspicion that he had a migraine. He complaint of head ache during breakfast, but said it was nothing. 

When everyone came back to the common room she warned them, better not makes things worse for the Captain. “Guys, I think Casey isn’t feeling well, maybe we could avoid making to much noise in the bunker, please?”

“Sure thing, kid. We are staying here, you just go and make sure our captain is okay.” Herrmann was the one to reply, always fathering the house, while everyone just murmured their “yeah.”

Now came the hard part, make her stubborn fiancée admit he was sick and needed to take care of himself. Knocking on his door she found him looking miserable filling out a report.

“Ok, that’s enough. First off, this report can wait and no you don’t need to give this to Chief right now, I’m sure he prefers a late report than a Captain in the hospital.” At this point Casey knew it was useless try to argue with her, so he just sat there and let her continue, “Second you’re taking your pills and get some rest, I know it’s your migraine bothering you since this morning. So pills and bed, you can rest until the next call”.

“Bossy” he murmured under his breath before saying to her “Okay, I’m going to try to sleep this off, but only until we get a call, and with one condition, you got to stay here with me”.

Those stupid blue eyes, she couldn’t resist them “Fine, but I’m only doing it because I love you.”

Grinning Casey gave a quick peck on her lips, took his pills and went to his bunker, leaving enough space so Sylvie could lay down with him.

It still was early on the shift, so Brett wasn’t tired, deciding to not move much, since Matt was sleeping with his head on her stomach, she took her Kindle from beside de bed and opened on her current book, which she was loving it, The Viscount who Loved Me. One of her friends from the Gym, Cassie, told her about this book series and now she was hooked.

She didn’t know how long had past, too engrossed on her book, but she was startled by a knock on Casey’s door. The person who knocked didn’t wait for a response, deciding on open the door and put the head inside. _So much for privacy_ , Brett thought.

Careful to not awake Matt, her man really need his rest, she got out of the bed and went to the door.

“Gabby?” to say she was shocked would be an understatement, they haven’t heard of her since she came back almost three years ago. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to Matt. What were you doing in there?” She had that accusatory tone on her voice, the one that was kind of natural to her.

“Matt has a migraine, I was making sure he is okay” Sylvie felt cornered by Dawson, and that was a position that she no longer was ok with, she has had her share of feeling small and cornered on her life, with Harrison, Hope and even Antonio sometimes, she no longer was that person.

But her hardened look wasn’t enough to stop the almighty Gabriela Dawson. “So what? The moment I turned my back you went after my husband? Here was a thinking that you were my friend, and instead the moment I turned my back you…”.

She stopped Dawson mid-sentence, she had enough, “Wow, your husband? He hasn’t been your husband for four years! You left! You left and didn’t look back, you left him without I second though of what it would do to him! And you left me! What kind of friend doesn’t even call after one of her friends die? You don’t get to come here, waltz in and act like nothing happened, nothing has changed!”. Brett was fuming, but she tried to keep her voice down, for Matt’s sake, but it felt so good to finally say all of this out loud.

Dawson was shocked, she didn’t know that Brett could be like this, she was always so sweet and always being understandable with everyone, she didn’t know where this came from, and that was when she noticed the engagement ring on Brett’s hand, and since Gabby Dawson always had to be the one to have the last word, “Brett, come on, you need to see my side. I come back to town to talk with Matt and find out you two are together, I kind feel betrayed here, girl.”

“You’re allowed to feel however you want, it’s your feelings after all, what you can’t expect is to come here and everything it’s the same, that we all would be here waiting to the mightily Gabby Dawson to come back.” Taking a deep breath, this wasn’t her, all this bitterness, but everyone has a limit, she continued, “look, you went to do a great work in Puerto Rico, and I’m sure people really appreciate everything you have done, but we moved on, and you can’t put any kind of blame on us.”

Sylvie had finally looked past Dawson, that was looking a little wiry, and saw someone stand at the bunker’s door, finally smiling she went over to the door, leaving Dawson behind.

“Look who is here, my little Munchkin!” taking Amelia on her arms, she really missed her baby sister, she turned to the baby’s father. “Hi Scott, how is everything? I thought you guys were only coming tomorrow.”

“Hey Sylvie, I’m sorry to come in the middle of your shift, but we got here today and someone was anxious to see you and Matt, isn’t that right little miss?”, hearing her father’s voice the two years old just babbled something resembled to Tata, the nickname that Sylvie’s younger brother used when they were kids.

“It’s okay, there is no problem, Matt can’t wait to see her too.”

Just then Brett heard someone clear a throat beside her, Dawson to be more precise.

“Well, I’m going to speak to Matt, and leave you to it.” Dawson said with a final tone on her voice, that cleared left no room for an argument.

 _She really doesn’t know when to quit, God._ “No, you’re not!” Brett replied annoyed, turning to Scott she said, “Why don’t you join everyone on the common room and rest a little? I’ll keep an eye on little miss here.”

Scott noticed the tense look on Sylvie’s face and agreed without a second thought, he knew Amelia would work her magic to calm her sister down.

Turning back to Dawson she said “Look, Gabby, I’m not going to try and stop you from talk to him, that is not even my place, but he’s not okay and we still have an entire shift ahead of us. If you want to wait on the common room and see if he will talk to you today it’s fine, if not you got to accept his decision.”

With that she went back to Matt’s quarters, with the only person that he would be happy to see on her arms, leaving all the drama that followed Gabriela Dawson behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist adding Baby Amelia, I love the idea of Brettsey with her! I hope we will se more of her on next season, Brett will be a great big sister.
> 
> Amelia's sort of nickname for Sylvie, Tata, is what my brother calls me, has been since he was a baby.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
